demonquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginta Hanabishi
Ginta Hanabishi is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series, Demon's Quest by Nihiko Tohomiko. He is the bastard child of Genma Hanabishi and Saiyuki Yuyuki, and younger brother to Yahiko Naraku, a member of the Yaminobu group. As a result, Ginta was placed with a curse that he couldn't have forseen since before he was born: the genes of the Mazoku Demons passed his father and went straight to Ginta. Genma is a relative of Sanoko Hanabishi, a descendant of Gilgamesh, and a full blood Mazoku. Due to the curse placed on the Hanabishi family, Ginta was sealed with the cursed fate of being bestowed with continuing the Mazoku bloodline. Ginta became the Cursed Fiend of Taishin Tarou, who was instructed using Amaterasu Yukishiro's Mazoku DNA blood. Ginta was given a prophecy to either fulfill or eradicate based on an ancient tablet given to him by Cologne. Ginta makes it his sworn duty to uncover the truths of the Guardian's Prophecy, and discover the hidden roots of his heritage. To complete this goal, Ginta sets out on a journey under the tutelage of Yuliyana. Ginta is brought together in a team known as the Spirit Warriors, comprised of some of Ginta's greatest friends and rivals such as Jonouchi Yagashi, Ginta's best friend, and Kai Szasazu, Ginta's arch-rival. |} Appearance Personality Ginta is a happy-go lucky individual who initially has an extremely simplistic viewpoint on life. He originally believed there only to be two sides: a good side and a bad side. Over the years of experience, Ginta gradually developed a more realistic take on the world, especially when viewing primse examples of some morally ambiguous individuals such as Souketsu, Kai, Kurama, and Tarou. He is very friendly, and loves meeting new people. Ginta treats almost everyone with a high level of compassion, showing respect to his loved ones and his enemies. Before his training with Cologne in preparation for the Dragon Riders, Ginta was somewhat impatient, and fought more closesly rooted to his emotions and was more easily swayed to attack on impulse if provoked to a certain degree. After completing the training, Ginta's whole spirit and state of being became quite relaxed and calm, keeping his composure in nearly all instances, as well as keeping a clear mind, as not to let his emotions cloud his judgments. While he still fought with his feelings, he became more engrossed with fighting, as well as more in-tune with his spirit energy. As a result, Ginta began to rely more on his skill as a martial artist as well as using his calm mind to aid him in future conflicts. This would become a necessity in his confrontations with most of his opponents since Kai. Ginta is also quite honorable, loving a good challenge, and appreciates when his opponent is fighting fairly. Ginta has also been described by Cologne as innocently selfish. He prioritizes a challenging fight over more important things such as the safety of others. Despite this, Ginta is usually a selfless guy who is willing to help somebody if they need some assistance. Ginta can be naive at times, which leads to some people mistaking him for an idiot. Ginta is a confident and fearless person, always willing to take on any challenge no matter how stacked the odds are against him. Ginta's personality took a drastic turn during the Sacred Lands arc, on account of Tarou kidnapping Ibuki. He became a lot more impatient (similar to his early incarnations), and his fighting style changed from an evasive analysis style, to brutally fighting his opponents with no care in the world to how much harm he causes to others or his surroundings. Ginta became increasingly violent and determined to rescue Ibuki at all costs. He regressed to a one track mind, which ultimately led to his witnessing of his brother, Yahiko's defeat. Ginta became more angry, but was able to channel the anger into a burst of reiki. After Ginta was revived, all excitment and thrill he had for fighting had nearly completely vanished when his human body and spirit were killed. From that point onward, Ginta became more ruthless in his fighting, showing no mercy to anyone. He always went all out from the start rather than suppress himself initially, so that he could defeat his opponent quicker. Ginta's positive attitude and outlook on fighting returned to him when Hinageshi restored the half-human component of his spirit and soul back to Ginta. Ginta uses his feelings as a guide to help him fight. Ginta has the natural instincts to detect an individual's intentions based solely on searching their feelings and soul. Ginta is also a very forgiving person, not holding any personal animosity towards Souketsu for kidnapping his friends and almost devouring them, Kai for taking Jonouchi's soul, and even forgave Tarou for his kidnapping and sacrificing of individuals, and breeding with females. Due to Ginta's positive influence, this gained him some very powerful allies and friends who respect him immensely. His respectful demeanor and his innocent love for fighting just for the sake of wanting to fight and improve himself has gained Ginta the respect of many of his adversaries. Character Relationships *Jonouchi - Best Friend/Ally **Jonouchi is Ginta's closest friend and ally. The two have quite a bit of history together, dating back to their time in school. Jonouchi use to hang around Ensuki and his gang due to his trouble with the death of his father. Although he didn't bully people like Ensuki, Jonouchi would watch students get terrorized. He later turned on Ensuki, but was also indirectly insulted by Ginta, which provoked him to ambush Ginta. Ginta managed to defeat Jonouchi, choosing to spare his reputation and make up for that loneliness he had been feeling. Due to Ginta's kindness and mercy, Jonouchi re-evalutated his personality, deciding to respect Ginta, considering him a true friend from that point onward. Since then, Jonouchi has gone out of his way to help Ginta in his mission to uncover the mystery behind the Guardian Prophecy. Ginta and Jonouchi have a brotherly relationship, with Jonouchi acting as the older brother. Their roles can switch however and the two are extremely protective over one another. Jonouchi expressed this when he went berserk due to Ginta's death. Tarou has stated that among all of Ginta's friends, he is most protective over Jonouchi, due to the history they share together and how close of a bond they have with one another. Like brothers, Ginta and Jonouchi do something make jokes about the other. Jonouchi has sworn to protect Ginta at all costs, willing to give up his life to help a friend in need. In return, Ginta has promised to attend university with Jonouchi together. Ginta and Jonouchi's friendship is so strong, either one always knows how the other is feeling, no matter how far apart they are. In the epilogue, Jonouchi attends Ginta and Ukyo's wedding as Ginta's best man. *Souketsu - Friend/Rival/Ally **Initially an antagonist towards Ginta, Souketsu was introduced as Ginta's archrival at the time. He had observed Ginta's impressive win over Jonouchi, the Speed Demon. As a result, he wanted Ginta's body to feast on. When Souketsu ended up kidnapping Ukyo for his meal instead, the animosity between the two increased tenfold. Ginta did everything in his power to get Ukyo back. After the desert pyramid collapsed, Souketsu swore to not only get even with Ginta for destroying his home, but promising to kill his friends as well. Ginta and Souketsu's rivalry remained this way up until Souketsu's defeat at the hands of Ginta, where he later developed a grudging respect for Ginta. Their relationship began to improve when they were forced to team up to fight Lorca Kishibu of the Dragon Riders. Ginta thanked Souketsu for helping him, returning the favor by helping Souketsu conquer his past conflict with the Rare Hunters. Ginta's fearless attitude, and utmost trust in one of his own enemy caused Souketsu to eventually have a change of heart throughout the course of the Dragon Riders ordeal, utimately leading to Souketsu reforming himself for the better, and laying his rivalry with Ginta to rest for good. From that point forward, Ginta and Souketsu's relationship has improved to the point of treating each other like brothers, with Souketsu taking the older brother role. Ginta and Souketsu have somewhat of a playful relationship, sometimes even taunting the other; a sign of a close bond between the two. Souketsu, like the other Spirit Warriors is very protective of Ginta, shown in how angered he was when Tarou killed him. The two also share quite a bit in common with their struggles as hybrids, giving Ginta and Souketsu another connection to further build on their impeccable friendship. *Masai - Friend/Ally **Like all of the other main members of the Spirit Warriors, Masai was initially antagonistic towards Ginta. She was a member of the City Hunters, developing an interest in Ginta, due to his unusual background. Despite being enemies, the two didn't harbor any grudge towards each other. Upon their next meeting, Ginta gladly accepted Masai's offer to help the protagonists in their conflict with the Dragon Riders. In preparation for the Dragon Riders arrival, Ginta underwent training with both his master, Yuliyana, and Masai. Masai taught Ginta more about his level of reiki control and new ways to manipulate said reiki. This training session developed Ginta and Masai's relationship, displaying the massive amount of respect the two have for one another. The respectful nature of their relationship carries on for the rest of the series. An interesting aspect to their relationship also comes from Ginta's willingness to help Masai overcome the obstacles of her past. He goes out of his way to help her find some closure with the massacre of her family, something Masai is eternally grateful for. There are times where Ginta and Masai's relationship appear more than just friends. Masai can sometimes get protective of Ginta, becoming furious and determined to avenge her fallen friend after Tarou killed him. Many occasions has the two flirting with one another, and even the two entertaining the idea of being a couple. Masai has stated she finds Ginta attractive, but remains that the two are just two extremely close friends. *Kai - Friend/Archrival/Ally **As Ginta's arch-rival, Kai holds a large amount of hatred for Ginta. The relationship between Ginta and Kai has been less than friendly ever since their first meeting. Kai was angered by Lorca's defeat, prompting him to seek Ginta out. Upon realizing Ginta's potential, Kai decides to spare Ginta for the time being, so that he could kill him in a much more fitting manner. Ever since his "loss" to Ginta, as well as finding out about his grandfather's untimely death, Kai has made it his mission to murder Ginta, regain his stolen pride, and bury his past for good. That day, Kai developed a grudging respect to Ginta that he would never admit to. Kai has gone on to antagonize Ginta throughout the entirety of the Dragon Riders conflict, and the World Tournament. The two recognize each other as tough rivals, valuing the competition the other grants them. Kai uses Ginta as a measuring stick for his own power and skill. He determines how close he is to accomplishing his goal by making Ginta his motivation and drive. Ginta in turn finds Kai to be his most persistently challenging opponent, admitting to Kai that he values him as his most worthy rival. Despite the animosity between the two, Ginta has valued Kai's contributions to the team, and has even considered him a friend since the moment he joined the Spirit Warriors. Kai however usually insults Ginta, keeping to himself. Unlike with Jonouchi and sometimes Souketsu, Kai doesn't underestimate Ginta, due to knowing what he is fully capable of. Although Kai desired to murder Ginta to finally accomplish his life-long goal, he has expressed his respect for Ginta in different ways: He outright refused to murder Ginta in the hotel due to Ginta's critical condition preventing him from being able to defend himself, he made sure the two were on par with one another in their rematch so that he could have a fair one-on-one fight with Ginta to truly determine who is the superior Elementalist. After losing to Ginta in the World Tournament, Kai's psyche and world shattered. He became even more flustered and confused with his loss, unable to cope with losing and ultimately realizing he has failed to overcome his past. Despite this, he showed his care for Ginta when he went out of his way to try and avenge Ginta's death. Masai stated that that was the first time Kai has ever been willing to give up his life for anybody. By the time of the Demon Kings conflict, Ginta and Kai are forced into a final confrontation both by their own superiors, and of their own accord to settle their rivalry once and for all. As a result of this fight, Ginta and Kai's relationship improves greatly. Although Kai still maintains his intense rivalry with Ginta, he later acknowledges Ginta as his closest friend in his fight with Kisara. Kai also willingly took Ginta's advice on training when Ginta pointed out the flaw in Kai's training regime. Kai's side of the rivalry stems from Kai's major obstacle shifting from his grandfather, and placing all of his inner turmoil onto Ginta. Ginta's side of the rivalry focuses on Ginta coming to an understanding about himself, and how to understand his lust for battle as a Human/Mazoku hybrid. *Ukyo - Friend/Love Interest/Ally *Ibuki - Friend/Ally *Cologne - Mentor *Saiyuki - Mother *Tarou - Rival/Enemy/Foil/Cursed Keeper **Ginta and Tarou share a very unique relationship. Although they are introduced as enemies, they initially expressed nothing but respect and even seemed to get along. Though at this point during the World Tournament, Ginta has no idea who Tarou is, and Tarou is fully aware of Ginta and the purpose he serves to his plan. Throughout the tournament, Tarou has been making himself more aware of Ginta's ability and vast potential. He displays his amazement at how far Ginta's raw talent and dormant power extends. Tarou was shown to be quite impressed with Ginta's performance against Kurama, and realized then that he needed to set his plan into motion faster. During the Sacred Lands arc, Ginta and Tarou became fierce adversaries, with Tarou's Ceremonial Rebirth plan requiring the sacrifices of millions of individuals, some including Ginta's friends like Ibuki, as well as Ginta himself. Ginta grew to resent Tarou for his mistreatment of humanity, and his absolute lack of empathy and disregard for the Human World. Tarou in turn was deep within his own sorrow by that point. He told Ginta he both respects him as a rival and adversary to his ideals, but completely despises him because of the burden his curse put on him. He also feels that as Ginta's curse keeper, he has the right to sacrifice him so that Tarou could regain his own inner peace. Ginta had nothing else on his mind but to absolutely beat Tarou to a pulp. Tarou grew increasingly disappointed in Ginta due to Ginta's potential tapping out nowhere close enough to give Tarou an entertaining fight. After Ginta's resurrection, he managed to satisfy Tarou's insatiable need to have a thrilling no hold barred fight with him. After Tarou is defeated, his motives are revealed, which convinces Ginta to not only save his life, but also forgive Tarou. Ginta and Tarou begin reconstructing their relationship afterwards. In the Wind Master Saga, it is noted by both Ginta and Oyuki that Ginta and Tarou had become a lot closer after spending two years in Makai together. Ginta and Tarou are foils to one another: Both are Cursed Fiend children who feel the need to find a true standing in life. The difference in their cases is that Ginta was nurtured by his father, while Tarou's father chose to have Tarou learn on his own. In addition, they both have a group of friends that are loyal to them. *Amaterasu - Curse Seal Instructor *Yahiko - Half-Brother/Friend *Sanoko - Relative *Hinageshi - Distant Relative/Superior *Gilgamesh - Ancestor/Superior History Synopsis Sacred Fire Saga Dark Tsunami Saga Earthbound Kingdom Saga Black Fog Saga Wind Master Saga Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques *'Wind Release: Bushido' (): Ginta gathers a swarm of energy by concentrating his reiki into the palm of his hand. Afterwards, he creates a miniature gust of wind to circulate the reiki. Afterwards, Ginta can either release the attack from a distance to surround his opponent in the violent twisters of wind, or he can strike his opponent with a precise attack to cause a potential killshot on a specific point. *'Phantom Whirlwind' (): Ginta generates a tornado around his body infused with his own reiki. This twister shields him from all types of attacks that comes his way. *'Victory Tornado' (): Ginta's spirit energy mimics his stance, creating a giant imitation of him made out of wind. The tornado then copies every motion Ginta does, multiplying the force and speed behind Ginta's attacks by over ten times. *'Dragon Storm Tornado' (): Fight Record Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Mazoku Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Wind Element Category:Spirit Warriors